Endless Rain
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Era uma tarde de chuva. Uma jovem caminha lenta e tristemente, sem rumo pelas ruas. Osorezan fica realmente deserta e triste em dias de chuva. Angst, Anna X Yoh
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Rain  
**

Era uma tarde de chuva. Uma jovem caminha lenta e tristemente, sem rumo pelas ruas. Osorezan fica realmente deserta e triste em dias de chuva.

Anna nunca gostou de dias de chuva. Na verdade, ela odiava a chuva mais que tudo.

- Este lugar não mudou nada - Disse a Itako, observando tristemente as escadas do templo local.

Uma velha senhora se aproxima.

- Está frio. Quando se sentir a vontade, entre para jantarmos. - Disse a senhora, segurando um guarda-chuva.

Anna permanece em silêncio, enquanto a senhora se retira lentamente. Após ela sair, Anna volta sua atenção para a chuva novamente e recomeça a andar.

_-Yoh..._ - Pensa a Itako

Mesmo sem perceber, Anna conhecia muito bem onde estava indo. Foi alí...

_Eu odeio este mundo... Mais que qualquer outra coisa... Só que... O ódio que tenho pelo mundo... É pequeno comparado ao amor que sinto por ele_

Anna se ajoelha, ao lado da estátua de Jizo que estava no local, e começa a chorar silênciosamente.

- Por que, Yoh Asakura? - Sussurra ela - Por que me ajudou e abriu meu coração, e depois de tudo o que houve, me deixou?

Agora tudo o que Anna queria era voltar a ser aquela pessoa fria que um dia já fora.

Três meses atrás

_- Sinto muito, Anna. Meu irmão precisa mais de mim agora. E conseguir realizar o que o Grande Espírito me destinou a fazer me fez perceber que apenas conseguiria ter uma vida completamente tranquíla quando tiver terminado meu trabalho completamente. O que sinto por você é o mesmo que meu irmão Hao sente... Sentimos um forte sentimento por você, porque nos lembra nossa antiga mãe, misturado com um sentimento de gratidão: de minha parte, por tudo o que fez por mim, e na de Hao pelo que fez por ele. - Disse Yoh calmamente. - Mas eu não deixarei minha promessa. Hao irá cuidar de seu problema por mim..._

_- Yoh...? - Disse Anna. - O que..._

_- Acho que este é um Adeus... Muito obrigado por tudo._

Anna continuava a chorar, mas desta vez mais desesperadamente. Algumas pessoas dizem que as lágrimas limpam a alma, mas no caso de Anna, a cada lágrima que caía, pior ela se sentia. Mais ela queria voltar a odiar ao mundo e a todos, e não ligar para ninguém.

_Talvez eu seja realmente uma pessoa suja. Todos os que me aproximo acabam me abandonando. Assim como meus pais me abandonaram quando eu era criança, agora o Yoh também... Jamais ninguém me fez me sentir tão... tão... Viva como ele. Mas agora ele também me deixou. _- Pensa ela

Ao pensar nisso, Anna começou a chorar mais e mais, até que sem perceber, estava fazendo tanto barulho ao chorar que certamente podia-se ouvir de muito longe.

Alguns minutos, ou talvez horas se passaram, nos quais Anna lembrava e relembrava tudo o que havia acontecido... Desde que ela e Yoh se encontraram. Quando ele havia se tornado uma pessoa tão gelada? Por que ele fez o que fez sem sequer se importar com os sentimentos dela?

O problema dela já estava resolvido, e teria uma pensão para administrar, quando Kino fosse para o outro mundo... Ele havia cumprido tudo o que havia prometido, mas isso não era o suficiente para ela.

Após algum tempo, Anna finalmente resolveu se levantar e ir para a pensão novamente. Isso poderia não fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas ao menos deveria viver para sofrer.

Anna caminha até a pensão, e lá chegando abre a porta, e encontra a velha Kino caminhando pelos cômodos.

- Então este é o fim? - Pergunta Anna - Hao se torna bom, Yoh nos deixa, eu sigo os passos da senhora, e a Família Asakura encara seu fim desta forma?

- Talvez esta seja a realidade. Mas ninguém sabe os planos do Grande Espírito, nem mesmo o Shaman King. - Responde a senhora Kino - Talvez o Grande Espírito tenha planos para nós... Mas devemos encarar a verdade, provavelmente você está correta.

* * *

** Comentários do autor  
**

Esta é uma fic bem diferente das que estou acostumado a escrever... Eu estava querendo escrever algo assim já faz tempo, e hoje me deu vontade e comecei a escrever (e terminei no mesmo dia).

Realmente não sei o que irá acontecer nos capítulos seguintes da fic, então não achem que pretendo fazer de uma ou de outra forma, porque nem sei se esta fic vai ter continuação. XD

Realmente não sei mais o que comentar sobre esta fic, então os comentários terminam aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless Rain**

Para começar, estes capítulos são Songfics... Decidi dividir em dois e lançá-los em apenas um porque eu achei que ficaria bom assim. u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Parte 1**

A noite chega, e silenciosamente Anna vai para seu quarto.

Ela agradece muito à senhora Kino por tudo o que está fazendo e por todo o apoio, mas isto não a faz se sentir nem um pouco melhor...

Anna troca de roupa e deita-se em seu futon, tentando dormir e esquecer de tudo o que acontecia com ela... Em vão, pois os pensamentos vinham sem que ela sequer percebesse. E antes que pudesse perceber, estava novamente chorando...

_- Tenho que ser forte... Tão forte quanto um dia já fui, e continuar a viver pelo menos_... – Pensou Anna - _E quem sabe algum dia conseguirei me esquecer que acreditei que realmente para tudo se dá um jeito... Quem sabe um dia minha vida sem sentido consiga um novo sentido para existir..._

- _Quem sabe... Talvez se eu não mais sentir... Eu deixe de me sentir tão mal..._

Minuto após minuto passava, e ela continuava sem dormir. Embora não estivesse mais chorando, seu coração estava sentindo um grande vazio que feria todo seu coração... Um vazio tão imenso que ela preferia estar morta a sentir isto. A melancolia, embora cortasse seu coração, a ajudaria a sair deste sofrimento. Ao menos, o sofrimento a serviria de algo.

"_Ai sureba ai suru hodo tsuraku" ("Se eu amar, irei me machucar tanto quanto estiver amando")_

Por mais que Anna no fundo não quisesse ter que pensar desta maneira, os pensamentos continuavam indo e vindo em sua mente... E a cada pensamento a melancolia estava mais e mais forte.

- _Devo esquecer-me deste sentimento... Devo esquecer-me que ele foi a pessoa que me tirou daquele abismo... E também me esquecer que foi ele quem me jogou novamente lá. A vida é irônica mesmo..._

"_I'm walking in the rain  
yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi  
karamitsuku koori no zawameki  
koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo  
Until I can forget your love_

_("Estou andando na chuva  
Andando sem direção, meu machucado corpo está ensopado  
Com o barulho do gelo entrelaçado  
Continuando a matar, irei vagar eternamente  
Até conseguir esquecer seu amor_")_"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Parte 2**

"_Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by  
As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me  
You're just an illusion  
When I'm awaken, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep  
I'm a rose blooming in the desert_"

Anna levanta-se e vai tomar o café da manhã.

- Como está, garota? – Pergunta Kino - Parece que não dormiu nada...

- E realmente não dormi. – Responde Anna secamente, e voltando a comer a panqueca que a Senhora Kino fez de café da manhã.

Após algum momento de silêncio, Anna resolve falar.

- Gostaria de agradecer por tudo o que a senhora fez e continua fazendo por mim – Disse Anna. – Mesmo que não eu não seja mais noivo de seu neto, a senhora me acolheu e ajudou, e por isso serei eternamente grata. Mas amanhã mesmo estarei saindo daqui.

- Eu acreditava que diria isso. – Responde Kino – Desejo-lhe boa sorte... Mas se me permite, o que irá fazer após sair daqui?

- Irei procurar um objetivo para minha vida. – Responde Anna tão rapidamente que termina antes mesmo da pergunta ter sido finalizada.

- Se desejar passar uma temporada aqui, ou se quiser vir para cá para me ajudar a tomar conta de tudo, estarei de portas abertas para você. – Diz Kino.

- Obrigada. – Diz Anna. – Com certeza manterei contato com a senhora.

No dia seguinte, Anna despede-se da senhora Kino e vai embora da pousada. Ela compra uma passagem para Tokyo, onde procurará algum templo ou algo parecido para trabalhar como Shaman. E se não der certo, ela sempre poderá procurar um novo emprego, levando-se em conta a inteligência, a habilidade dela e a forma de ser dela.

- _Sinto-me muito bem agora. Talvez em meu futuro ainda haja um pouco de esperança. – _Pensa Anna – _Olhe para todas estas pessoas... Cada uma vivendo sua vida... Provavelmente todos também têm problemas... Ainda se pudesse sentir o que sentem, talvez me sentisse melhor comigo mesma. Provavelmente existem pessoas que estão sofrendo bem mais que estou. Mas ainda assim preferiria jamais ter conhecido o amor e jamais ter aberto meu coração._

* * *

**Notas do autor:**

Este não é o fim ainda... Provavelmente haverá mais uns 3 capítulos nesta fic...

Após tudo o que aconteceu, Anna resolve viajar para Tokyo e começar uma nova vida para tentar esquecer Yoh. No ponto de vista dela, se Yoh não a tivesse ajudado, e a tivesse deixado com seu coração completamente fechado a todos, estaria muito melhor do que está. Foi realmente muito cruel o que Yoh fez – Mesmo que inconscientemente – De tê-la ajudado... Dado um motivo... De ter feito com que ela acreditasse e tivesse esperanças... Para depois simplesmente deixá-la para trás.

Após a batalha contra Hao, Yoh percebeu que na verdade não amava Anna... Apenas sentia-se atraído por pessoas iguais a mãe de Hao (Asano Ha).

Espero que gostem destes capítulos, e **comentem, **gostando ou não...

_continua..._

EDIT: Olha só a pressa... xD

A música citada na primeira parte é Secret Sorrow, do X Japan, e a que aparece no final da primeira parte e no começo da segunda é Endless Rain, do X Japan também.


End file.
